Manipulation
by The Song of the Felines
Summary: "Two halves of a soul." Two kits were born to FallenClan, both carry a prophecy on their shoulders. One is spoiled beyond, the other, everyone ignores. Will the deception cease?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Hey Guys,

It's Onyx. How are you? I know you guys haven't really liked my stories that I wrote. That's okay. But I'm not giving up. I will keep writing and writing until I write a story that you love. Thank you.

~ Dedicated to Nightspirit, Wildfire210, Blossombird, Graceful Fox, jayfeather12345, and Pumpkinfur (When are you going to have an account so I can PM you?)

* * *

Allegiances

FallenClan

Leader~ Lionstar- golden tom with dark amber eyes

Deputy~ Firesong- hotheaded reddish-gold she-cat with dark hazel eyes

Medicine Cat~ Fallenlight- beautiful pure white she-cat with crystal pale ice green eyes (blind) Apprentice~ Nightsong- black she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Foxbreeze- dark orange she-cat with green eyes

Sandlight- pale ginger she-cat with light amber eyes

Viperstrike- pitch-black tom with dark blackish-green eyes

Nightbreeze- black she-cat with light blue eyes

Sparkfrost- dark ginger she-cat with frosty green eyes

Heatherwind- white she-cat with light purplish-blue eyes

Echonight- black tom with light blue eyes

Watersky- light grey tom with pale blue eyes

Seafall- smoky black tom with light blue eyes

Flameclaw- dark orange tom with amber eyes

Queens

Lightcloud- cream she-cat with light green eyes (mother to Viperstrike's kit; Spiritkit)

Shadowsong- dark smoky coal gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Echonight's kit; Angelkit)

Birchshadow- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with light amber-green eyes (mother to Seafall's kits; Songkit, Rosekit, Islandkit, Vinekit, and Ivykit)

Kits

Spiritkit- beautiful pure white she-kit with light blue-green eyes

Angelkit- pretty pale gold she-kit with dark amber-green eyes

Songkit- adorable tortoiseshell she-kit with light amber eyes

Rosekit- adorable orange tabby she-kit with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

Islandkit- adorable calico she-kit with amber-green eyes

Vinekit- adorable muted gray and brown tabby tom-kit with a white chest, paws, muzzle, nose, white markings around his eyes, with muted light greenish-amber eyes, and three legs

Ivykit- adorable black-and-white tuxedo she-kit with dark greenish amber eyes

Elders

Skyfrost- grouchy dark gray she-cat with a cream underbelly and coppery orange eyes; has a soft spot for Birchshadow's kits

Smokeshadow- dark orange tom with greenish-amber eyes

[A/N: There's only one clan for this plot.]

* * *

Prologue

Fallenlight was walking around StarClan when she heard a familiar voice. "Mother!" she yowled happily. "Fallenlight!" her mother called back, running towards her. Her mother nuzzled her. "I've missed you so much!" Fallenlight mewed. "I've missed you too, love." her mother purred, then her face was full of seriousness. "Fallenlight, I have to give you a prophecy. A danger is near." Fallenlight meowed, "What is it? What is the danger?" Her mother's voice changed to a raspy voice.

"_There are two halves of a soul, One half is full of deception, the other of light._

_The first half pretends to be light, plotting the end._

_Only the other half can stop it's reign of fear."_

Her mother's voice returned to normal. "You must wake up, my daughter. The halves are being born." Fallenlight felt very sleepy. She curled up into a ball and felt asleep.

She was awaken by her apprentice, Nightsong. "Fallenlight, Lightcloud and Shadowsong are having their kits!" she meowed urgently. Fallenlight stood up and ran to the nursery, Nightsong on her heels. Lightcloud and Shadowsong were in a lot of pain. "They shouldn't be in so much pain! Something is wrong!" Fallenlight ran to the medicine den. She looked around and saw a silvery leaf. She picked it up, and went back to the nursery.

She set the leaf on the ground and split it in half. "Here, eat this leaf." She coaxed the queens. They ate the leaf quickly. "Okay, one, two, three, push!" The queens pushed, then pushed once more, and then it was over. They licked their kits, and nudged them to their belly. Viperstrike and Echonight pushed their way into the nursery. "What are you going to name the kits?" Fallenlight asked. "They're little miracles, so, my kit is Spiritkit, and Shadowsong's is Angelkit." _Two halves of a soul. _Her mother's words seemed to echo in the den, but no one but her could hear it. She shook her head and gave the queens some borage and walked to her den and fell asleep.

* * *

What did you think?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I got two good reviews. So I think this story will turn out well. Please review! I need your opinions.

Tansyheart- Thank you so much! I'm so honored that you think so highly of my budding story, you, an accomplished fanfic writer. Thanks so much! Enjoy this chapter!

SmokeyStorm- Thanks! I love your stories! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Erin Hunter's Warriors, just my characters, plot, ideas, and clan.

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter One

Angelkit was playing by herself, bored. Since she was only a moon, she couldn't really leave the nursery, and Spiritkit thought that she was so much better than Angelkit, so she never played with her. Birchshadow didn't have her kits yet, although she was very close to giving birth, so it could be any day. She walked over to Birchshadow.

"Hey, Birchshadow. Whatcha doing?" Angelkit asked. "Just enjoying a vole-" Birchshadow started to meow, but abruptly stopped. "Never mind, I'm having some kits!" Angelkit started to bounce with joy. "Yippee! You're having kits! Now I have somebody to play with! I hope they're not mean like Spiritkit, I don't like her, and-" Angelkit was quickly interrupted by Birchshadow. "If you don't get Fallenlight or Nightsong, you won't have any new friends to play with, will you?" Birchshadow snapped. "Alright!"

Angelkit ran out of the nursery and to the medicine den. "Fallenlight, Nightsong! Birchshadow is having her kits!" Angelkit yowled at the top of her lungs. Nightsong emerged from the medicine cat den. "What are you yowling about? she asked. "Birchshadow is having her kits!" Angelkit mewed. Nightsong went back in the medicine cat den, and emerged again with some herbs in her mouth. She ran to the nursery. Angelkit followed, but was stopped by Shadowsong. "You can't go in there. Birchshadow is having her kits. Go visit the elders for a story." Shadowsong meowed. Angelkit grumbled quietly under her breath and padded to the elders' den. Smokeshadow greeted Angelkit. "How are you Angelkit?" Smokeshadow asked kindly. "Good." Angelkit meowed. "Would you like to hear a story?" Angelkit nodded. Smokeshadow started to tell the story, but Angelkit tuned him out until Shadowsong came to the den. "Birchshadow's kits are born. You can go back to the nursery now." she meowed. Angelkit quickly thanked Smokeshadow for the story she didn't listen to and ran into the nursery.

Birchshadow was laying down with five kits at her stomach. "Hello, Angelkit. This is Songkit," she meowed touching a small tortoiseshell she-kit with her nose, "Rosekit," touching a small orange she-kit, "Islandkit," touching a small calico she-kit, "Vinekit," a very small grayish-brown tabby tom-kit with a white underbelly, paws, muzzle, nose, chest and marking around his eyes, "I haven't named this kit." she meowed, touching a small black-and-white she-kit. "Would you like to name her?" she asked quietly. Angelkit looked at the kit, then a name came to her. "Ivykit." Angelkit mewed. "That's a beautiful name." Birchshadow meowed. Angelkit looked at all the kits when she noticed something unusual. "Birchshadow, Vinekit only has three legs." she mewed, pointing to Vinekit. "I know. Isn't he perfect?" Birchshadow meowed. Angelkit looked at Vinekit. "Yes, yes he is." she meowed softly.

Angelkit yawned. Shadowsong ushered her to her nest. Angelkit bid Birchshadow good night, and curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, I'm done.

Whew. It's 9:19.

Review, tell me what you think.

Goodnight,

Onyx


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

More Good Reviews!

xXJayfeatherRocksXx-I hope I spelt your name right! Anyway, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like this. Here's the next chapter.

Invisia- Thank you for favoriting this story! It means so much! Also, thank you for the review. Enjoy this chapter!

Alright! On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two

Angelkit woke up to Birchshadow's kits prodding her gently. She purred quietly. They were so cute! "Hi, kits!" She meowed, sitting up. "Hi Angelkit! Can you play with us?" They chorused in their adorable squeaky voices. "Sure, I'd love to play with you." She purred. "Yay!" They mewed, running out of the den. Angelkit followed them out of the nursery. She was daydreaming, when she saw that the five small kits were headed right for Skyfrost, the grumpiest elder! "Kits, watch out!" she yowled. The kits skidded right into Skyfrost. "Hey, watch it, you mouse-brained kit- Oh, it's just Birchshadow's kits. How are you darlings?" Skyfrost started to get mad, then she noticed that they were Birchshadow's kits. "Hi, Skyfrost. We're doing great." They squeaked in unison. "Kits!" Seafall meowed. "Daddy!"

They rushed to their father and jumped on him. "We missed you! Are you going to play with us?" They meowed, poking their father. "No, I can't play right now. How about you play with Angelkit?" Seafall meowed. "Okay!" They rushed to Angelkit. "So, what we going to do?" They asked. "Let's play mossball." Angelkit mewed. "Okay! We'll get the moss!" The kits ran to medicine den, and came back, holding a large wad of moss. Angelkit made a very lopsided mossball and batted it to the kits. The kits jumped on it and tore it up.

Spiritkit finally emerged from the nursery, yawning widely. When she saw the kits, there was a malicious glint in her eyes. "Kits!" She meowed. The small kits came over to Spiritkit. "Hey, kits." She said. "Yes?" They meowed. "Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" "Sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Angelkit's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spiritkit beckoned the kits to the bush. I followed them quietly. Spiritkit was looking at Vinekit strangely. "You know what, Vinekit? You are useless. You don't do anything right. I bet Birchshadow was evil, so StarClan decided to curse some kit. So they decided to curse you. They decided that you were some stupid kit, so they decided that a stupid kit like you shouldn't have four legs like me, you should have only three!" Spiritkit snapped. I gasped. Little Vinekit was cowering and whimpering quietly. "Hey! You shouldn't talk to Vinekit like that!" His sisters meowed in anger. "Well kits, I have something for you. Songkit, your fur is so ugly. All streaky and disgusting. It's like somebody streaked mud through it. Rosekit, you are so stupid. Maybe you were left too long in your sac, huh? Islandkit, your eyes are ugly. I don't care if Birchshadow thought they were beautiful, I hate the color, I hate the shape, I hate everything about them. Oh, and Ivykit, you are ugly. Your eyes, your fur, everything! All you kits, Birchshadow and Seafall are so good looking, you possibly couldn't be their kits! They probably picked you up from the Horseplace! Oh, and one more thing, they hate you!"

I gasped in anger. The five kits ran from the bush and out of camp. Spiritkit walked out from the bush and started to groom herself. "How dare you, Spiritkit? You've probably scarred them for life!" I growled, furious. Spiritkit stood up and ran to her mother. "Lightcloud! I was walking around when I heard Angelkit yelling and insulting Birchshadow's kits! They ran away! I told Angelkit not to talk to the kits like that, and she laughed and called me a piece of foxdung!" Spiritkit mewed, then ended with a whimper. "Angelkit!" Shadowsong scolded me, "You shouldn't have done that! You are going to bed!" I sighed and went into the nursery. Birchshadow was waiting for me. "I know you didn't do any of that. I was by the fresh-kill pile when I saw Spiritkit leading my kits to that bush." Birchshadow sighed. "It looks like rain. I hope they're alright." I nodded, then went to my nest. I didn't tell Birchshadow what Spiritkit said. I decided to wait until tomorrow. My eyelids grew heavy, and I drifted into dreams of Songkit, Rosekit, Islandkit, Vinekit and Ivykit.

* * *

Well, I'm done. Review! Let me know what you think!

Until Next Time,

Onyx

Quote: "Hi, I'm Claudia Donovan. Warehouse 13, next generation." - Claudia Donovan, Warehouse 13, Season 1 (I think)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

It's Onyx!

Onto the reviews!

SmokeyStorm (2 reviews)- Thanks! Ha ha! I know! I was wondering who to make evil. I know, Spiritkit's so mean! I hope the kits are okay! Let's find out in this chapter!

Onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*~*~* Rosekit's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't think I could be so wet. We cuddled together really close. I wondered if Spiritkit was right. 'Am I stupid?' I thought to myself. "Guys?" I asked my siblings. "Am I stupid?" Songkit shook her head. "I don't think so. Does my fur look like it is streaked with mud?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well, I hope they find us soon." I meowed. My eyelids grew heavy, and I fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~* Songkit's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~

'Is my fur really ugly?' I thought to myself. I hope that someone finds us. It's so wet! I wish that Spiritkit hadn't said that Rosekit was stupid. Now Rosekit was really, really sad. Now she's sleeping. I feel kind of tired. Spiritkit is so mean! Just cuz' Vinekit only has three legs, doesn't mean that StarClan cursed him, right? I'm so tired. I fall asleep, just like Rosekit.

~*~*~*~*~*~* Islandkit's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~

I miss Mommy. Boy, am I wet! 'Are my eyes ugly?'. Now that I think about it, maybe my fur isn't as pretty as Spiritkit's, all white and lush. I just have a calico pelt, a boring calico pelt. I'm not lithe and sleek either. My belly slightly sticks out, just like my siblings. Skyfrost and Mommy says that plump tummies are adorable. I'm so round and chubby, but I think I look cute that way. Well, I'm tired. I quickly fall asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ivykit's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't think I'm ugly. I love my black-and-white fur, and my eyes. I love being chubby and roly-poly. Mommy told me a story about a brave ordinary kit. She was ordinary, but when she grew up, she became leader. But Mommy doesn't love us, do she? I wonder if we were from the horseplace. Mommy is the the most beautiful mommy ever. 'Well, I think I might just-' I never got to finish my thought, because I fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~* Vinekit's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~

Was Spiritkit right? Am I useless? I look down at my three legs. I may not run as fast, but I'm very smart. Mommy said so. But was Mommy really evil, and StarClan decided to curse a kit? If so, why me? I never done anything. I don't know, does Mommy and Daddy really hate us? Were we really from the horseplace? I'll have to ask Mommy that when she finds us. "Mommy, Mommy! Please find us soon! I'm really cold, and so are Rosekit, Songkit, Islandkit and Ivykit! I miss you! Please find us in the morning or something! Oh, and Mommy, I love you. Do you love me? Goodnight." I meow quietly and fall asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~* Birchshadow's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~

It's hard, sleeping alone in the nursery without my kits. I wonder what horrible, cruel things Spiritkit said to my kits to make them run away. Oh, I hope she didn't say anything about Vinekit's legs. Oh, I miss my kits. I wish morning would come sooner. 'Please StarClan, please make it rain less. Please.' I thought, sending up a silent prayer. My mind must be playing tricks on me. I keep think that Vinekit's trying to talk to me. Oh, my kits, I love you. "My kits, I love you. Goodnight." I meow under my breath and fall asleep.

-=-=-=-The Next Day-=-=-=-

«»«»«»«» No POV «»«»«»«»

It was a cloudy day when the search patrol consisting of Birchshadow, Seafall, Watersky and Sparkfrost looked for the small, lost kits. Birchshadow was very anxious. "Oh, what if they got hurt? Or sick? Or-" she started to fret, but Seafall interrupted. "Don't worry love, they'll be fine. It's only been one night." He placed his tail on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "You don't know that! Oh, kits! Kits! Where are you darlings? Momma's here! Come, loves! Let's go home- Oh! Oh, no!" Birchshadow meowed frantically, then gasped. There were five small...skeletons!

* * *

Sorry, I had to end it here. I'll post the other chapter today, I promise.

Onyx

Oh yeah, quote.

Here it is!

Quote:

Pete: "Is that Artie and Vanessa I see, sitting in a tree?

Artie: "Shut up."

Pete: "Maybe, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Artie: "Shut Up!" (I think.)

Pete (teasing): "Ooh, you like her, you like her."

Artie (walking away): "You are a child."

Pete Lattimer and Artie Nielsen, Warehouse 13, Season 2, Episode 7 (For The Team)

If I didn't get the quote exactly right, it's all from memory. Sorru


	5. Chapter 4

Hey,

It's Onyx.

Review Time!

SmokeyStorm- I wonder what the skeletons are too. Let's find out.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Oh, my poor, poor kits! Then shouldn't have died this young! Oh, oh, oh!" Birchshadow wailed. Sparkfrost looked closer at the skeletons, then started to laugh. Hard. "How dare you laugh at my kits' skeletons like that? You are no longer my sister!" Birchshadow meowed indignantly. "It's just- ha ha- some- ha ha - mouse skeletons!" Sparkfrost meowed in between laughs, then started to laugh harder and harder. "Oh." Birchshadow meowed, very embarrassed. "Well, stop laughing!" she mewed, prodding her sister hard. Sparkfrost stopped laughing.

"Let's go." Seafall meowed. They walked around. Birchshadow was walking around when Sparkfrost started to hiccup. After a few heartbeats, it became very, very annoying."Stop hiccuping!" Birchshadow meowed. She kept walking. "Kits! Kits! Momma's here!" She meowed. "Momma!" The five kits came running.

"Oh my dears, I missed you!" Birchshadow meowed, nuzzling and grooming the bedraggled kits. "You don't hate us?" Songkit asked. "No, my dears. Why would you say that?" Birchshadow asked. "Spiritkit told us." Rosekit said. "Mommy, am I ugly? Ivykit mewed. "No, no. You're not ugly. I think that you're very cute." Birchshadow meowed, throughly confused. "Where did you get all that?" "Spiritkit told us." Birchshadow bristled slightly. "What did she say?" "She said that Songkit's fur was ugly, Rosekit was stupid, Islandkit's eyes was ugly, I was ugly, and Vinekit was cursed because you were evil, and StarClan did it to him. She also said that you and Daddy hate us, and that we were from the Horseplace. Is any of that true Momma?" Ivykit looked at Birchshadow. "No, it's not. You are my beautiful and handsome kits, and we love you, even Skyfrost does. She said when you get back, she tell you her favorite story to tell young kits."

The kits started bouncing with joy. "Yippee!" They ran to catch up with the rest of the patrol, who were nearing camp. They ran past them into camp and straight into the elders' den, where Skyfrost was waiting for them. "You're back, my darlings. Would you like hear a story?" Skyfrost rasped. "Yes!" The kits chorused. "Okay, it all started when..."

«·»«·»«·»«·» Story Time «·»«·»«·»«·»

"Push, Snowblossom! Push!" A beautiful snow-white queen pushed with all her might, and a reddish-gold bundle slipped out. The father quickly cleaned the kit. "Just one kit. A beautiful reddish-gold she cat." The medicine cat announced. "What are we going to name her?" The father asked. The queen thought for a second. "How about Lightkit?" The small kit mewled and opened her eyes. "She opened her eyes!" The queen exclaimed. The medicine cat looked troubled. She had remembered a prophecy she had been given before the young Lightkit had been born.

_The Light that has opened it's eyes after birth_

_Is a danger that is unrevealed_

_The five lone ones will arrive and destroy the Light_

_Before the Light becomes too bright_

"Look how beautiful her eyes are, Songfeather. Come look." The medicine cat looked into Lightkit's eyes. One eye was frosty crystal amber hue and the other was a dark smoky hazel-brown color. "So, what do you think of her eyes? Aren't they beautiful?" Jackalstrike, the kit's father asked. "They are striking." Songfeather admitted. 'Yes, yes they are.'

On the other side of the forest, a loner was giving birth. Her mate Sea, was helping her. "Okay love, one, two, three, push!" She pushed for the last time. A small black-and-white bundle slipped out. Sea licked the kit until it was dry. "Another she-kit, Birch. What would you like to name the kits?" Sea asked. "The tortoiseshell she-kit is Song, the orange tabby she-kit is Rose, the calico she-kit Isle, the greyish-brown tabby tom-kit with three legs is Vine, and the black-and white she-kit Ivy." Birch sighed happily. "Those are beautiful names Birch. Let me get you some food." Sea was about to run. "Sea?" Birch meowed. "Yes, Birch?" "Can you get me a salmon?" Birch meowed. "Yes, Birch." Sea meowed, and ran to the river. Her small kits nursed until they fell asleep.

Lightkit was getting the special treatment, while the five small kits of Birch and Sea were struggling to survive. When Lightkit grew a moon older, Birch and Sea decided to live in a clan, so they went to Lightkit's Clan, RisingClan. When Song, Rose, Isle, Vine and Ivy went to RisingClan, they were mistreated by Lightkit, who thought she was better than anybody.

Songfeather was struggling to figure out the prophecy. 'Lightkit must be the Light, she opened her right after she was born. But I don't understand the rest. Oh well."

As Lightkit went from kit to paw to warrior, she became more evil. When she receive the warrior name of Lightfrost, the five kits became Songlight, Rosecloud, Islandsong, Vinefang, and Ivyleaf. Songfeather watched silently as Lightfrost murdered the deputy Flaresong. Since Lightfrost had an apprentice, she automatically became deputy. Songfeather had figured out the prophecy except for the last part. 'Before the Light becomes too bright.' She went to the FallenStarPool. Suddenly she figured it out. She ran back to the camp.

Halfway to the camp, Lightfrost came from the trees. "L-l-lightfrost. How are you?" Songfeather stammered. "Pretty good. What's the hurry? What do you want to tell the leader that I can't know? Huh?" Lightfrost start to walk closer, then pinned Songfeather down. "You can't become leader. You just can't." "Why not, Songfeather? Why can't I?" Lightfrost pressed her paw down onto Songfeather's neck. "You'll be too bright. You won't be able to be stopped." Songfeather choked out. "You just wasted your last words. Goodbye, Songfeather." Lightfrost meowed, then she swiped her claws over Songfeather's throat. Songfeather gasped, then her eyes glazed over.

Lightfrost walked into camp, and headed straight for the leader, who was eating. She pounced on the leader. "Lightfrost! What is the meaning of this?" The leader asked. "No!" Ivyleaf yowled. Songlight ran to save the leader, but Lightfrost killed her quickly. "No, Songlight!" Ivyleaf ran, and rammed into Lightfrost. They tussled, then Ivyleaf killed Lightfrost.

«·»«·»«·»«·» End of Story «·»«·»«·»«·»

"Ivyleaf became deputy, then leader. She was a very fair leader, then she became very famous. There, the end of the story. Now, run along." The kits bid Skyfrost goodnight, and left the elders' den. They peeked into the elders' den. Skyfrost was asleep, snoring loudly. Giggling, all five kits ran into the nursery, and were groomed and nursed, then fell asleep. Spiritkit was awake, looking at them maliciously. 'I'll get them someday. They weren't supposed to come back, but that's okay. I'll still get them.' Spiritkit thought and fell asleep.

* * *

Whew, that was long! Well, REVIEW!

Try this song called Thug Le. It's on Youtube. It's from this awesome movie called Ladies VS. Ricky Bahl. On my profile.

Onyx

Quote: "I am clearly a closed book with bad breath who is too freakish to live."

Claudia Donovan, Warehouse 13 Season 2, Episode 4 (Age Before Beauty)


	6. Chapter 5

Hey Guys!

It's Onyx!

I changed my username from Vixenshade x Wolfstrike to The Song of the Felines. I just think it's more me, because I love music, and I love cats. I think it's absolutely unique. Review or PM me to tell what you think of my new username. You know guys, FanFiction and CatChannel is my social life. Along with e-mail of course. Fanfiction to meet new friends, and CatChannel to catch up with old. Review Time!

SmokeyStorm- Yes, they should. Please read on. And thank you for following my story.

Tansyheart (2 reviews)- Spiritkit is awful, I know! She was created to be evil. Oh, well Birchshadow wanted to look for them, but she had spent half the day fretting and worrying, so Lionstar ordered her to sleep and search for them the next day.

Guest- I have to admit, It was rushed. But don't worry, I fixed it.

On with the story!

* * *

Birchshadow woke up and looked down at her kits. She loved them with all her heart. To her, they were the most adorable kits ever. Their small round faces, their plump little bellies, their soft and fuzzy fur and big, bright eyes, and their squeaky voices and playful antics. She gently nudged the kits awake. "Momma?" The kits looked up at her with big round eyes. "Where are you going?" Birchshadow purred. "I'm just going to the fresh-kill pile to get a salmon. Would you like to come?" The kits bounced around with joy. "Would we ever! Can we get a minnow to share?" They asked. "Sure you can." Birchshadow meowed. She walked out of the nursery, her kits on her heels.

She headed towards the the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a salmon and a minnow. The kits started to eat the minnow, when they all started coughing. "What's wrong, dears?" Birchshadow meowed. "It hurts." Ivykit whimpered. Now Birchshadow was very worried. She rushed the kits to the medicine cat den. Fallenlight sniffed the kits all over. "Don't worry." She meowed. "It's just a case of whitecough." "How did they get it?" Birchshadow asked. "Probably from the rain, the cold, and no milk for one night. But we have plenty of catmint. Nightsong," she beckoned Nightsong over, "How much catmint do we have?" Nightsong walked over to the stores, and came back, looking worried. "Just one dose for each kit. I should collect more."

Nightsong walked over to Shadowsong. "Uh Shadowsong?" Shadowsong looked up. "Yes Nightsong?" "Can I take Angelkit with me to get some catmint? She's almost four moons old." Shadowsong sighed. Yes sister, you can take Angelkit with you. Take good care of her." Nightsong looked relieved. "Yes Shadowsong." Nightsong walked over to Angelkit. "Would you like to collect catmint with me?" Angelkit nodded and they walked out of camp. Spiritkit watched them go, hatred boiling inside of her. 'Why does Angelkit get to go? Why not me? I'm way better than she is. Ugh!' She stalked back into the nursery and laid down. Her mother groomed her gently until she fell asleep.

Nightsong and Angelkit walked to a meadow, where by a really shady place with water, was a precious clump of catmint. They quickly nipped all the stalks off of the clump. They walked back to camp, and headed straight towards the medicine den, where Sparkfrost and Seafall were laying, looking very feverish. "What happened with them?" Angelkit asked. "They were exposed to the sickness when they were looking for the kits." Fallenlight explained. Angelkit felt very tired, so she excused herself and went to the nursery. Spiritkit was happy. Very happy. 'Those stupid kits are sick, and so is their family. It's a good day today.'

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so late. I had writer's block.

You know what to do. Review!

Quote:

Carter: Am I crazy?

Stark: You're not crazy. Go ahead. Pinch me.

Carter: I don't wanna pinch you.

Stark: [smiling] You know you want to.

Carter: No. I _really_ don't!

Eureka, Season 4, Episode 8 (The Ex-Files)

Random Fact: Kittens are more susceptible to disease if separated early from their mothers. Why? Because, they need their mother's milk, because milk contains colostrum, something that keep kittens healthy.

Bye,

Onyx


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

Sorry again for the late chapter.

School's getting really close.

Reviews Below.

Brightcloud0915 (2 Reviews): Thanks so much for the nice reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Aw thanks! I'm glad that you like my new username. Enjoy this chapter!

Jayfeather12345 (3 Reviews) : Thanks for the nice reviews! I know, Spiritkit is so evil! Thanks for favoriting and following my story!

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Six

Angelkit woke up and was excited. Today, she was going to be an apprentice! Spiritkit was already awake and grooming herself, her mother helping. Angelkit was scooped up by her mother and groomed to perfection. Angelkit was about to leave, when Rosekit pulled at her tail. "Are you going to be an apprentice?" She asked. "Yes, Rosekit. But I'll come and visit, I promise." The kits all held onto her legs, except for Vinekit, who climbed onto her tail and hung on to it. Angelkit groaned. "Get off of me please! You'll be apprentices in a moon, don't worry." The kits scrambled off of Angelkit and ran out of the nursery. Spiritkit walked out gracefully. Angelkit sighed, then walked out of the nursery. Lionstar was on the FallenMountain.

"Cats of FallenClan, we have not had very many apprentices this moon, so today would be a good day to make two new apprentices for FallenClan. Spiritkit, step forward. Spiritkit," Lionstar beckoned the pure white zit, "until you receive your warrior name, your new name shall be Spiritpaw. I will be your mentor." The two cats faced the clan. Spiritkit's eyes searched the crowd until she spotted Angelkit. She smirked. 'Hah, she used to think she was better than me, but now I'm better. Nothing can be better than being the leader's apprentice. I will always be on top!' "Angelkit." Spiritpaw's attention snapped back to the ceremony. "Until you receive your warrior name, your new name will be Angelpaw. Your mentor is Viperstrike. May he teach you everything he knows."

Angelpaw groaned inwardly. 'Viperstrike is the meanest, sternest and grumpiest cat in FallenClan. Why is he my mentor? Mousedung!' Viperstrike neared her. "You," he meowed, motioning to her, "clean the elders' den and the nursery! Now!" He growled. Angelpaw nodded and hurried over to the dens to do as she was told. After she had finished, she was about to go to the MossRock to get some moss when Viperstrike stopped her. "What are you going?" He asked suspiciously. "I'm getting some moss for my nest."

Viperstrike grunted. "You can go, but get my beautiful kit Spiritpaw some moss too, the finest moss ever. Also get the softest ferns, the nicest feathers, the best reeds and other nice stuff. Spiritpaw deserves the best. Now go get it!" Angelkit left the camp grumbling to herself. " 'Go get Spiritpaw some nice stuff. Hurry!' Huh, why don't you drown yourself in the ocean!" She walked to the MossRock and took a whole bunch of moss for Spiritpaw's nest. When she was done, there was only scraps left. Angelpaw groaned. She picked up the moss and headed towards the trees. She took the moss off of the trees and formed it into a ball. She found some soft, fuzzy ferns and some beautiful, fluffy feathers. She walked to the Forest of Reeds, a large bed of reeds that looked like a forest. She searched around the reeds until she found perfect reeds for Spiritpaw. She grabbed the nicest ones and grabbed some more for herself.

She kept walking towards the bed of reeds until she spotted the most beautiful reed, a pale ivory reed with pale silvery swirls all over it. She picked it up and walked out of the reed forest. She thought to herself that Spiritpaw would like pretty things surrounding her nest, so she headed to the river. She found some lovely shells, some smooth white stones, and pretty white, pale blue, and light sea green flowers. Now she was struggling to carry all the things for Spiritpaw's nest. "You look like you could use some help." A voice said behind her. Angelpaw jumped and nearly dropped the bedding. She turned around and saw the handsomest tom ever. Well, to her anyways. His pelt was a smoky, dusty brown hue, and his eyes were a burning dark hazel amber brown. "Su-sure." She stuttered. He took most of the load and they walked back to camp.

Viperstrike greeted them with a glare. "Angelpaw. Why did you take so long? Spiritpaw will be back any minute." Viperstrike jerked his head towards the tom. "Who's he?" Angelpaw sighed. "He helped me carry Spiritpaw's nesting materials back to camp." She mewed respectfully. "Well, go make Spiritpaw's nest." Viperstrike meowed dismissively. Angelpaw muttered curses under her breath as she walked to the apprentice den, the tom following. She took the largest ball of moss and the nicest reeds and made Spiritpaw's nest. She lined the nest with ferns and feathers. She wove the beautiful reed and some of the flowers she had found into the nest. She surrounded the large nest with shells, stones and the rest of the flowers. She quickly made her nest. She left the den and walked over to Viperstrike. "I finished the nest. What do I do now?" She asked. "Go hunt. Don't forget to to catch a carp and a pike for Spiritpaw."

Angelpaw left the camp and went to the river. She caught a vole, some mice, a couple of shrews, and lots of fish. She buried some of the prey, and took the rest to the camp. She put the prey in the fresh-kill pile. Luckily for her, Viperstrike was asleep in the warriors' den. Angelpaw left the camp, and went back to the spot where she buried her prey. She dug it up, and took it back to the camp. She was so exhausted. Lionstar and Spiritpaw came back, holding a lot of prey. Echonight, Angelpaw's father was talking to Lionstar. Lionstar nodded , and climbed the FallenMountain. He quickly called a clan meeting.

"There is a loner named Falcon who wants to join FallenClan." 'So that's the tom's name.' Angelpaw thought. "Until he receives his warrior name, his name will be Falconpaw. His mentor is Firesong." Firesong and Falconpaw touched noses. Spiritpaw beckoned Falconpaw over. "Would you like to share my pike and carp with me?" She meowed sweetly. Falconpaw purred. "I'd love to." They shared the prey together, laughing and talking. Angelpaw sat, a couple mouse-lengths away from them, eating a couple of minnows. She watched them sadly, wishing that Falconpaw wanted to eat with her. 'Spiritpaw gets everything she wants. It's not fair!" She finished her minnows, feeling very lonely. After she had finished, she groomed herself, watching Spiritpaw and Falconpaw share tongues.

She got up and went to the apprentice den. She laid down in her nest. She was so sad that she ignored the pricking and pain from her splinter and thorn filled nest. She pretended to be asleep when Falconpaw and Spiritpaw came in, purring. "Oh no." Falconpaw meowed slyly. "I don't have a nest. What will I do?" Spiritpaw giggled. Angelpaw hated that sound. Spiritpaw's laugh was so perfect. It was musical, light and tinkling, like a river flowing. "I guess you'll have to sleep in my nest. It's big enough for the both of us." Angelpaw cracked her eyes open just a teeny bit, but just enough to see Falconpaw lick Spiritpaw's cheek. A tear slipped down her cheek. The two apprentices got into Spiritpaw's nest and cuddled together. Angelpaw fell asleep, her heart cracking.

* * *

Aw, poor Angelpaw.

Review!

Sorry, no quote today.

Going to the Saturday Market.

Onyx


	8. Chapter 7

Hi Guys!

Catnip and Spice, This story is more popular than any of my other ones! Keep the reviews coming!

And now, Review Time!

lucky333123: I hope my PM helped. Please enjoy this chapter!

jayfeather12345: I think that Angelpaw is much prettier than Spiritpaw, but hey, my job is to make her invisible! I know it's unrealistic, but Echonight taught her. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Guest: Thanks, you will be seeing more of this story, I promise you! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Spiritpaw woke up to Falconpaw's light snoring. To her, he was very handsome. He was probably, apart from her parents, the only cat she cared about in her cold heart. She liked tormenting Angelpaw less than Falconpaw. She had known Angelpaw liked Falconpaw, so that was the only reason she liked him. But then, she had started to genuinely like Falconpaw. She had to admit though, Angelpaw was a very good nest-builder. Before she had gone to sleep, she had felt a tiny twinge of guilt for putting thorns in Angelpaw's nest, but instantly quelled the feeling.

She stood up and stretched. Falconpaw began to stir. "Spiritpaw?" He meowed sleepily. "Yes, Falconpaw?" She meowed. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going to go hunting." She meowed. Falconpaw heaved himself out of the nest. "Can I come with?" He quickly stretched. "Sure." Spiritpaw purred. She left the den and walked over to Lionstar, who was sharing tongues with Firesong. "Lionstar?" She meowed quietly. "Yes, Spiritpaw?" Spiritpaw meowed quickly, "Can I go hunting with Falconpaw?" Lionstar nodded. "Sure, but be back by sunhigh. It's going to be Birchshadow's kits' ceremony." Spiritpaw had forgotten that Birchshadow's kits were six moons old. "Alright." She meowed. She left the camp with Falconpaw, talking and laughing.

Angelpaw woke up to Viperstrike's yowl. "Wake up, you mousebrain!" Angelpaw got up and was instantly yowled at by Viperstrike. "Why were you sleeping in?!" Angelpaw yawned. "It's only dawn." Viperstrike growled warningly at Angelpaw. Angelpaw sighed and followed Viperstrike out of camp. "We are going to learn how to hunt." Viperstrike pointed his paw at a mouse. "Catch that mouse." Angelpaw groaned. Remembering what Echonight taught her, she stalked towards the mouse. She gathered all the strength into her legs and pounced on the mouse. Her weight cracked that poor mouse's spine and broke it's neck. She picked up the small mouse and dropped it at Viperstrike's paws. All morning, he ordered her to catch another mouse, a blackbird, a vole, a crow, some fish, and a squirrel. She missed the crow, the blackbird, and the squirrel. At sunhigh, Spiritpaw and Falconpaw came back from hunting, holding three mice each. Viperstrike and Angelpaw came back, with two mice, a vole and three fish. Birchshadow's kits' pelts were bristling with excitement. "Today, five kits will be named apprentices. Songkit," Lionstar meowed, beckoning Songkit over to him, who quickly scrambled up onto the FallenMountain. "until you receive your warrior name, your name is Songpaw. Watersky will be your mentor. May he pass on all he knows onto you." Watersky and Songpaw touched noses. "Rosekit," Rosekit scrambled up the FallenMountain until she was beside the leader. "until you receive your warrior name, your name is Rosepaw. Sandlight will be your mentor. May she teach you all she knows." Sandlight and Rosepaw touched noses. "Islandkit," Islandkit squealed and scrambled up the rock as she could, making everyone purr in amusement. "until your receive your warrior name, your name is Islandpaw. Echonight will be your mentor. Teach young Islandpaw all you know."

"Vinekit," Vinekit struggled to climb up the rock, but failed to. Lionstar jumped off of the FallenMountain and sat beside Vinekit. "until you receive your warrior name, your name is Vinepaw. You are a brave and persistent little cat, so I think Sparkfrost should be your mentor, as you are both brave and persistent. She will teach you all she knows." Vinepaw and Sparkfrost touched noses. "Ivykit," The small black-and-white kit padded towards Lionstar, "until you receive your warrior name, your name is Ivypaw. Your mentor is Heatherwind." The two cats touched noses. "May she teach you everything she-" Lionstar was interrupted by yowling. "Rogues!" Flameclaw ran into the camp yowling. "Rogues!"

* * *

Well, that's it.

I can't think of a quote right now, sorry.

Well, you know what to do! Review!

Onyx


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys, It's Onyx.

What's up? It's back to homeschool for me.

So, so, so sorry I haven't been updating lately. Been so busy on my forums, on the forums I've joined, reviewing and reading other books, creating cats, all kinds of stuff. Please enjoy this chapter guys. You all get Birchshadow, Seafall, Songkit, Islandkit, Rosekit, Vinekit, and Ivykit plushies. And a bowl of my famous mashed potatoes. (©) That's supposed to look like mashed potatoes.

Review Time!

CocoNini (3 reviews): Thanks CocoNini! I'm happy you like the story. Enjoy this chapter!

Hi (Guest): Hi! How are you? I hope you can get into your account soon. Do you have a backup email? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

Well, the chapter isn't going to write itself.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Get the new apprentices to a safe spot. Birchshadow and Seafall, guard your kits!" Birchshadow and Seafall nodded and ushered the five new apprentices to a safe spot. Angelpaw was worried. Viperstrike hadn't taught her anything about fighting. The rogues rushed into the camp. Angelpaw was immediately pinned by a massive muscular night black tom. "So, pretty kitty, are you ready to die?" He snarled. 'Go limp.' A voice murmured into her ear. Angelpaw was ready to obey anything, so she went limp. The tom laughed cruelly. "The weak clan kitty fainted. Aww. To bad she's going to die!" The tom was inches away from her throat when the voice murmured again. 'Scratch his face.' She quickly opened her eyes and slashed the tom's face. Yowling-well, it was more like roaring, in pain, he got off of her.

Following the voice's gentle instructions, she got up and dealt blow after blow. Soon, the tom couldn't take any more. He ran. Angelpaw was proud of herself, until she saw that the tom was headed towards Nightsong. He picked her up and ran out of camp with her. "No!" Angelpaw yowled, chasing after the tom. She chased him until suddenly, he disappeared into the shadows.

Angelpaw ran into the camp. All the rogues were gone. "Why did you run away?" Viperstrike hissed angrily. "I didn't! I was chasing the rogue that had Nightsong!" Angelpaw protested. "Likely story." Falconpaw sneered. "Angelpaw," Lionstar meowed, "for running away from the battle, you will clean the nursery and elders' den for a moon, as well as helping Fallenlight with her herbs, and eat last for a moon. Go to bed." Angelpaw sighed and walked to her den, ignoring the accusing stares of her "Clanmates". She curled up into her nest and fell asleep.

She woke up into a starry meadow. A pale gold spotted she-cat with pale amber eyes sat in front of her. "Hello, Angelpaw." She meowed softly. "I know you! You were the voice in my head, weren't you?" The she-cat purred. "Yes, yes I was. My name is Mothsky. You have a special destiny, little one." Mothsky's eyes glazed over, frightening Angelpaw.

"_There are two halves of a soul, One half is full of deception, the other of light._

_The first half pretends to be light, plotting the end._

_Only the other half can stop it's reign of fear."_

Mothsky's eyes returned to normal. She touched Angelpaw's forehead. "Dream of other things, little one." She faded, and Angelpaw left the starry meadow.

On the other side of the den, Spiritpaw's dreams were troubled. She was in a dark forest, eerie whispering filling the air. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Spiritpaw meowed, running through forest, panicked. "Yes, Spiritpaw?" Spiritpaw screamed in fright. A reddish-golden she-cat with bi-colored eyes sat in front of her, tail curled around her paws. "Who- who are you? How do you know my name?" Spiritpaw meowed. The cat pretended to look offended. "You don't know who I am? That hurts me." The she-cat smirked. "I will tell you who I am. My dear, I am…Lightfrost."

* * *

Wow, that took a long time. Did you know, Birchshadow's kits were based on the kittens I had fostered?

Songpaw- Lozen "Lozie"

Rosepaw- Tricia "Beanie"

Islandpaw- Asel "Sellie"

Vinepaw- Nicholas "Nicky"

Ivypaw- Eliza "Liza"

Until next time, Review!

Onyx


	10. Chapter 9

Hey Guys!

Yesterday, we found the kitty that we lost last week. Yay!

Review Time!

Feathersky1357: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Guest: I'm glad you love it! Enjoy the chapter!

Jayfeather12345: I know right! I won't say a single thing. Your eyes do not deceive! You get plushies!

Brightcloud0915 (2 Reviews): Thanks! I'm glad you're hooked! I will tell you when.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Angelpaw was clearing out dirty moss when Firesong burst into the nursery. "Can you make a nest for me? I'm expecting Lionstar's kits!" Angelpaw purred. "That's great! When are they due?" Angelpaw asked. "They're due in three or four moons." Firesong meowed. "You must be so happy. I hope that-" Angelpaw was quickly interrupted by Spiritpaw. "Firesong, I got your carp for you." Spiritpaw meowed. "Thank you Spiritpaw. You're so kind." Firesong followed Spiritpaw out of the nursery.

Angelpaw sighed. Spiritpaw had been doing that for the last moon. She kept butting in and interrupting Angelpaw every time she got a little attention. She quickly made Firesong's nest and left the nursery. Viperstrike was waiting for her. "Lionstar has decided that I should teach you how to fight. Come on." Viperstrike walked out of camp, Angelpaw following.

They went to the training hollow. Viperstrike crouched. "Attack me." he meowed. Angelpaw analyzed him. Viperstrike was crouching crookedly, his left leg making his crouch lopsided. She quickly ran towards his bad side and flipped him over with her strong forepaws. Viperstrike purred. "You did very good Angelpaw. You have to learn how to quickly analyze your opponent." Angelpaw looked at Viperstrike strangely. He was acting, well, nice. "What's going on?" Angelpaw meowed. "You're acting so, well, nice." Viperstrike laughed. "You think I've never been hard on all my apprentices?" Angelpaw nodded sheepishly.

"Well, I always have been. I was just testing you. You have potential. One of my apprentices was Firesong. She was a horrible fighter, and an even more horrible hunter. But she was a very good trickster, pouncing on cats and the like. I taught her how to use that skill for fighting. Now look where that got her. She's the deputy now, but I think that Lionstar chose her because her was in love with her." Angelpaw purred.

"I think that Spiritpaw is a little spoiled, her mother's doing." Viperstrike meowed. "I don't approve of Falconpaw either. He's a little too untrustworthy. But Lightcloud approves of him, so there's nothing I can do." Angelpaw sensed that he was going to say something that she was going to complain about. "You have to go back and clean the elders' den." Angelpaw groaned, then laughed. "What's so funny?" Viperstrike said. "I knew you were going to say something that would make me groan."

Angelpaw went back to camp. She headed towards the elders' den. "Anyone have ticks?" Smokeshadow and Skyfrost purred. "Ah, Angelpaw. How are you?" Smokeshadow meowed. "Enough of the niceties. Yes Angelpaw, we do have ticks." Skyfrost mewed. Angelpaw went to the medicine den. "Fallenlight?" Angelpaw meowed. "Yes Angelpaw, do you need mousebile?" Fallenlight's voice came from the back of the den. "Yes, and some moss." Fallenlight emerged, holding a stick of mousebile. "Here." Fallenlight gave her the stick of mousebile. "You might want to come back for the moss." Angelpaw nodded. "Thanks, Fallenlight." Angelpaw meowed around the stick.

She left the medicine den and went back to the elders' den. All afternoon, she dabbed mousebile on ticks, cleaned out dirty moss, and made nests. Viperstrike allowed her to have a break. She walked out of camp. "I remember you." A voice meowed. "You were the cat I pinned. How could you have beaten me? No matter, I'll get you anyway." Angelpaw was hit in the back of her head, and her world went black.

* * *

Well, I'm done. That wasn't my best chapter.

Firesong is having six kits. First OC is going to be Brightcloud0915's, so send your oc's after her's.

I already have one kit for Firesong.

Petalkit- golden she-cat with reddish gold "petals" and hazel eyes.

Firesong is a reddish gold she-cat with hazel eyes, and Lionstar is a golden tom with amber eyes.

Onyx Out!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey,

What's up?

Nothing to say, except yesterday was Pizza Night.

Review Time!

Jayfeather12345: Thanks. Goldkit is accepted! I know! I hope that Viperstrike isn't faking!

An Angel's Soft Whispers: Thanks! I'm glad that this is your new favorite story!

Willowdream of ForestClan: Leafkit is accepted. She sounds very pretty!

SmokeyStorm: Thanks for the OC! Blazekit is accepted!

Willowstar (Guest)-(2 Reviews): Thanks for the OC! Eaglekit is accepted! SwiftClan sounds very mysterious.

CocoNini: Spiritpaw is still Viperstrike's daughter, no matter what!

Brightcloud0915: Great! Foxkit is accepted!

OC kits for Firesong is over. I have all of the kits I need! Don't worry! There will be more kit searches. On to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Angelpaw. Angelpaw." Angelpaw woke up and saw a familiar pale golden she-cat. "Mothsky!" Angelpaw mewed happily, running towards her. "How are you? Wait, if I'm here, and you are here, and I was hit in the back of my head, am I dead?" (AN: Heh, that rhymed.) "No, my dear. You are simply unconscious." Mothsky purred with amusement. "Oh." Angelpaw's fur burned with embarrassment. Mothsky's face turned serious. "Come, Angelpaw. Follow me." Angelpaw obediently followed her into a gray, grim, and ghostly forest.

"Where are we?" Angelpaw asked. "We are in one of young Spiritpaw's earlier dreams." Angelpaw spotted Spiritpaw running through the forest "Hello? Is anyone here?" Spiritpaw meowed, clearly panicked. "Yes, Spiritpaw?" A voice said. Spiritpaw screamed, jumping one foot into the air. Angelpaw purred in amusement. Mothsky looked at Angelpaw sternly. Angelpaw quickly stifled her giggles.

A reddish gold she-cat with bi-colored eyes sat in front of Spiritpaw, her tail curled neatly around her paws. "Who- who are you? How do you know my name?" Spiritpaw meowed. The she-cat pretended to look offended. "You don't know who I am? That hurts." The she-cat smirked, sending chills down Angelpaw's spine. "I will tell you who I am. My dear, I am…Lightfrost."

The dream ended, and the two cats were back in the meadow. "Lightfrost? I thought she faded away after the Great War. What is she doing here?" Angelpaw asked. "She was very close to fading, until my sister Skyfrost told her story to my niece's kits. Skyfrost inadvertently unleashed her wrath into the living world by telling a simple story."

"What was she doing in Spiritpaw's dream?" Angelpaw, meowed, puzzled. "She wants to recruit Spiritpaw- No, I've said too much. You must leave. Good-bye, young Angelpaw. I will see you again, do not worry." She began to fade. "No, wait! Don't go! What do Spiritpaw have to to do with Lightfrost? Wait!"

Angelpaw woke up to Nightsong looking at her. "Nightsong! You're alive! This is-" Angelpaw stopped when she looked at her plump stomach. "You're pregnant?!" Nightsong put her tail over Angelpaw's mouth. "I didn't want to stay here for very long. But then, I fell in love with Shadowhawk, and soon, I was pregnant with his kits. Don't be angry, please!"

Angelpaw sighed. "When are they due?" She asked. "Any day now. I've missed you all so! What has happened while I have been here?" Nightsong meowed. "Well, Firesong is expecting Lionstar's kits, Viperstrike is nice to me now, and I was hit in the back of my head, and dragged here. Nothing much really, I-" Angelpaw was silenced by Nightsong's tail once more. "Be silent! Shadowhawk is coming!" A massive black tom came into the den. Angelpaw immediately recognized him. "You! You're the rogue that attacked me in the battle last moon!"

The black tom's fur bristled. "I am not a rogue! I am Shadowhawk, loyal warrior of RisingClan!"

"RisingClan?" Angelpaw mewed in disbelief.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! RisingClan!

Well, Nightsong is going to have five kits.

Nightsong is black she-cat with light blue eyes, and Shadowhawk is a black tom with dark green eyes.

I already have a name for one kit.

Quietkit- quiet longhair black she-kit with pale sky blue eyes

Onyx Out!


End file.
